


Patience is a Virtue

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Protective Joe West, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: “What’s going on?” he asked, eyes weary.“I think I could ask you the same thing, Barry.”...or, in which Joe finds a concerning contact in Barry's phone and decides to investigate.





	Patience is a Virtue

“Hey, I’m gonna run to the bathroom. Be right back,” Barry said, standing from the couch and running off.

Joe merely nodded in response, regardless of already being the only one in the room. As he reached for his coffee mug resting on the table, Barry’s phone buzzed and lit up beside his outstretched hand. Joe lazily glanced over, his attention drawn to it, and was taken aback when he reads not only the message, but the contact name.

_ ‘You’re testing my patience, and if you keep me waiting much longer I may not give you as spectacular of a night as you were expecting.’ _

The text alone would’ve been enough to shock Joe, but it being sent from someone named ‘Daddy’ in Barry’s phone gave him a clearer look into Barry’s personal life than he would’ve ever wished for. Being the protective father-figure he was, Joe was determined to find out who Barry had become involved with and to see if was someone he would approve of. With a quick glance to make sure Barry had yet to return (the weirdly long time it was taking Barry to return from such a simple activity confused Joe, but he didn’t waste much time on the thought), he unlocked the phone and called the number. Almost immediately after someone picked up on the other line, Joe could recognize the voice.

_ “I already told you, Barry, that-” _

“Wells,” Joe said, his voice firm as he cut off the other speaker.

There was a pause, a thick silence on both ends, until Harrison replied,  _ “Mr. West.” _

“Care to explain what’s going on between you and Barry?”

_ “I believe that to be a poor topic to discuss over the phone, detective.” _

“I believe you to be a poor partner for my son.”

_ “I’m truly sorry you feel that way.” _

Just as Joe was opening his mouth to retaliate, Barry sauntered back into the room, his smile faltering when he noticed Joe using his phone. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, eyes weary.

“At a later date, Wells,” Joe said, hanging up and tossing the phone back to Barry. “I think I could ask you the same thing, Barry.”

“Uh… you were talking to Harrison..? On my phone?” Barry asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as a heavy blush settled across his pale cheeks.

“I was.”

“Um… how is he?”

“I’d say he’s getting pretty restless without  _ you _ .”

“Oh my God, Joe. That’s gross, don’t say that. I’m sorry for not telling you anything, it’s just- I didn’t think- I don’t know…”

“You didn’t think I’d approve.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Well, Barry-” Joe began, but was quickly cut off by Barry’s phone ringing. Barry whipped it out of his jeans pocket and glanced at the screen, a smile spreading across his face. He answered the call and greeted,

“Hey, babe. What’s up?” His eyes crinkled with joy as he chuckled at the response he received. “Okay, see you soon,” Barry said, hanging up. His smile faded out as he looked back up at Joe’s irked expression. “I, ah…”

“We’re not done with this conversation, Bar. You do know that, right?”

“Ah, yeah. Of course. Can I go?” Barry asked, rocking back and forth on his feet, ready to run.

Joe sighed, smiling at his kid’s obvious impatience. “Go on, be safe,” he said, amused defeat evident in his voice. 

Barry grinned at him and flashed out of the room. 

 

 

**FIN.**


End file.
